Sanders Sides One-Shots!
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: Yep! I'm doing what everyone else is doing and making a special little place for all my Sanders Sides One-shots! I take requests but I don't write anything... explicit. Would apologize but I'm not sorry, it's just how I do things. Rated for future angst, because I never promised there would be no angst. heh. Please review even if you don't have a request! 3
1. The Cardigan

**_Hey so I haven't posted in Sanders Sides fandom before... but I am now. This is gonna be another of those classic one-shot compilations because I'm not original! hehehe. Anywayssssss yeah. I do take requests, I will occasionally do slight shipping but that's not really my forte... I focus more on angst. those go hand in hand sometimes so we'll see... but this first one is just plain angst. hehe. I'm sorry about this but it was too good not to write._**

 ** _So I present to you: The Cardigan_**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Hey Patton, can I ask you a question?"_

" _Sure thing Kiddo, what's up?"_

" _Why do you always wear that Cardigan around your shoulders?" A sad smile spread across Patton's face and he looked at Virgil, who was watching him curiously._

* * *

"Heyyy Roman!" Patton bounced up and threw his arms around the other side. "Wanna cuddle? We can watch Disney!"

"Well… I can't really." Roman said, struggling away from him. "I have to defeat the dragon-witch."

"Again…?" Patton's smile faltered. "I thought you defeated her yesterday."

"This is a different one," Roman said, edging toward the dreamscape. "And it's really important."

"But-"

"Sorry, Patton." and then he dashed off, already conjuring a small sword from his belt. Patton watched him go, then shrugged and bounced off toward Logan's room. He was probably working since Thomas was at school, but maybe he'd have a spare moment to cuddle.

"Logan?" Patton knocked lightly, poking his head inside. "You in here?"

"Indeed," Logan said, tapping his pencil on the desk. "Do you need something, Patton?" Patton skipped over and draped his arms around Logan's neck.

"Can you cuddle with me?" he asked.

"No," Logan said, pushing him away gently. "Patton, I'm busy. Thomas is in the middle of a test… and his emotions are distracting him. Can't you play with Roman?"

"...sure," Patton said, backpedaling out of the room as fast as possible. He forced a small smile, waving. "Bye Logan!"

That's how it always happened, and Patton just wanted someone to hug him. They didn't always have time to hug, though. Roman had dragon witches to slay and Logan had tests to take, and Patton was just there. Inside Thomas, only coming out on the rare occasion he needed Morality. The feelings were built in, and Patton got the most of them. He sighed glumly, knocking on Logan's door even though he knew Thomas was supposed to be doing homework.

"For goodness sakes!" Logan snapped, yanking the door open. Patton's eyes widened and he stepped back, surprised. "I can't do this, Patton!"

"...what?"

"Every day, multiple times, you come in here asking for hugs!" Logan said, waving his hands. "We can't constantly hug you, Patton! It's unrealistic!" Patton stared at him.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know it's just how you are," Logan sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. "But maybe you could… try to change? Or do something to distract yourself?"

"Y-yeah, sure!" Patton said, backing across the hall to his own room. "I'll do that now…." Logan didn't answer, just closed his door. Patton hurried inside his room and crawled into his closet.

It smelled like Thomas's grandma's house. Like mothballs and hide and seek. Patton curled up in the corner of the closet, letting the comforting smell and warmth wrap him up, almost like a hug. Something fell from a hanger when he bumped into it and landed over one shoulder. Patton glanced at it, surprised.

"Kinda like a hug…," he said softly, grabbing the sleeves and wrapping it around his shoulders. It felt good, like the cuddles he wanted. Patton smiled and tied a clumsy knot, letting the cardigan stay where it had fallen. "Cool."

Since then, he'd always worn a gray cardigan. Logan and Roman didn't seem to notice that he no longer asked for hugs and cuddles but still gave them sometimes if the other sides needed one. Patton went to the closet sometimes too, but not as often since the cardigan was like carrying it with him.

* * *

" _I just like the way it looks, Virge," Patton said, smiling widely. "You could say it's my… dad-sthetic!" Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes._

" _Figures."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **I warned you... lol. So yeah. That's why I think Patt wears his cardigan...**_

 _ **Please review and request anything other than what I mentioned above! 3 Love this fandom, it's helped me through so many rough spots... especially recently. Anyway... thank you for reading and please review/request!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	2. What's The Joke?

_**Hey guys! This is a one-shot Idea I literally got today at Lacrosse practice and was super pumped for! So I just wrote it and now I'm posting even though it's not really one of my posting days. One thing about this one-shot collection is that I don't really want it to have a schedule, it's just something I'll post in when I have something good. Y'know? I feel like this is good. I hope it's good.**_

 _ **This is a little AU I made… kinda different than a lot, I think. 0-0. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Trigger Warning: Homophobia, bullying, and a few slurs…(but like not spelled out y'know?) it's not bad it really isn't I just wanted to cover my bases.**_

* * *

Logan adjusted his glasses and scanned the computer screen. He heard the door to his office open slowly and an impossibly soft footstep. He waited, however, to see what Patton was doing. He and Roman had adopted the young boy when he was still an infant, and the past eight years had been amazing, but Patton was a funny kid. He'd do such random things, and Logan was curious as to why he'd come into the one room he wasn't supposed to play in.

"...dad?"

"Yes, Patton?" Logan turned, smiling at him.

"C-can... Can I ask you a question?" Patton asked softly, stumbling a bit with a small lisp. Logan nodded, gesturing for him to come closer. Patton gladly did so, chewing on his lip. Logan frowned, what on earth was troubling him?

"What can I help you with?" he asked, taking Patton's chin in his hand. Patton took a deep breath, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I need to know what a word means…" he said softly, eyes wide. Logan smiled.

"Well, what's the word? I love it when you learn new things."

"Oh! Okay, well, what does f- mean?" he asked. Logan's jaw dropped and he sat back, staring at his son.

"Wh-what?"

"I said what does-"

"Now, where did you hear that?" Logan demanded, adjusting his glasses. Patton's eyes widened.

"I-I…" He stumbled over his words. "I heard some big kids sayin' it… and they laughed but I didn't get the joke… and I wanted to know the joke…"

"That's not a joke, Patton," Logan said softly, taking a deep breath. He opened his arms and Patton walked over, getting onto his lap. "That is a very mean word. It's a bad word to describe someone like… well, someone like Roman and I." Patton blinked.

"...whaddya mean like you and Pop?" he asked, scowling. Logan took a deep breath.

"Well, not everyone thinks two men should… get married," he said, trying to phrase it simply. "So they call people like us bad names, like that word you heard."

"It wasn't a joke…?" Patton asked, eyes filling with tears. Logan shook his head. "Those big kids were bein'... _Mean_?!"

"Yes, Patton," Logan said, rubbing his son's head. "Those big kids were being very mean."

"I… I's sorry…" Patton said softly, wringing his hands. "I- I didn't know, Dad, I promise I didn't know, and I'll never say it again and I'll try and-"

"It's okay, Patton," Logan said, hugging him tightly somewhat. "I'm glad you asked so that now you know never to repeat it." Patton nodded, chewing his lip with his one big front tooth that had grown in.

"Okay…" he jumped down from Logan's lap and walked away, glancing back before he left. Logan could see some unknown emotion written across his face and deep in his eyes, but didn't know what it meant. Patton smiled and left, closing the door behind him as usual. Logan sighed and rubbed his face. Patton had a lot of growing up to do, and he was afraid it had started already.

* * *

"Do you think he'll like it?" Roman asked excitedly as they waited at a red light. Logan sighed, adjusting his tie.

"Patton likes everything you give him, Roman." he pointed out. Roman sighed.

"I know, I know, I just…" he shrugged. "I want him to be surprised, it's his ninth birthday already!"

"He will be," Logan said as they started driving again.

He squinted toward the school. He was slightly wary that the elementary and middle schools were one, especially after the incident Patton had had a few weeks earlier. They pulled into the parking lot as students milled in the courtyard, the school having just got out. Roman didn't look out at the students, heading toward the elementary student pickup. Logan did, and a familiar blue polo shirt caught his eye. His eyes widened.

Patton had been extremely excited to get a shirt 'like Dad's' a few weeks prior and had been ecstatic to wear it whenever possible. Including today.

"Patton's there," he said, grabbing Roman's sleeve.

"What, why?" Roman glanced toward the group of middle schoolers. Patton was walking up to a group of them who seemed to be in some kind of argument. Logan rolled down his window to call to their son but instead heard what some of the thirteen-year-olds were saying.

"-you kind here! Just get out of here, you useless fa-"

"That's a mean word!" both Logan's and Roman's jaws dropped as Patton pushed between the boy speaking and his victim. A boy in a dark jacket with purple hair.

"Who the heck are you?" the older boy sneered in Patton's face. Roman's hands tightened on the wheel and he pulled over to the curb. None of the students noticed them.

"I'm Patton!" Patton said cheerfully. "But you were bein' mean!"

"Kid, go back to the elementary pickup." the boy laughed. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do, I-"

"I bet your mommy's worried!" the older boy continued, chuckled. Roman got out of the car and Logan hurriedly joined him, grabbing his arm.

"They're kids, Ro." he reminded his husband. Roman sighed.

"I don't have a mommy!" Patton said. Both men looked back over at the group. "I have two daddies! And my dad said that's a mean word!" Roman glanced at Logan, who felt his face warm slightly.

"... something to tell me, Logan?"

"He asked weeks ago. He heard it from a middle schooler somewhere." Logan said hurriedly, starting through the mass of kids toward his son. Roman followed, seeming puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't see why you gotta be mean!" Patton was saying as they approached. "I like bein' nice, I get more friends like that! Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah Josh, have any friends?" another kid laughed from the edge. Patton immediately whirled and stared at them.

"That's not nice!" he cried, Logan could hear he was getting distressed.

"C'mon, guys, let's just go." the first boy, Josh, grabbed his friends arm. "The little freaks can stick together if they want, but I'm not being mean to a kid."

"He's a kid too!" Patton yelled after them, gripping his backpack straps tightly. The older boys were gone just as Logan reached him and knelt down, drying Patton's tears, Roman right beside him.

"Oh, hey Dads!" Patton said, cheering up instantly. Then he turned and looked at the boy with purple hair, who seemed to be in some state of shock. "Hey, hey what's your name? I'm Patton and these are my Dads, and I wanna be your friend!" Logan glanced sideways at Roman, who was grinning broadly as the thirteen-year-old replied softly.

"...I'm Virgil," he said with a sweet smile. "But my friends call me Virge." Patton's face lit up.

"Wanna come to my birthday party?!" he asked, fishing an extra invitation from his pocket. "We're gonna have cake!" Virgil accepted it gingerly, nodding.

"Sure thing…" he said softly, then looked at Logan and Roman admiringly. Logan adjusted his glasses awkwardly. "...thanks…"

"We did nothing," Roman said, ruffling Patton's hair. "That's all him."

"I-I gotta get to the bus…" Virgil said, stuffing the invitation into his pocket.

"See you at my party!" Patton yelled after him. A soft laugh escaped Virgil's lips as he turned away.

"Yeah, see you…"

* * *

 _ **So yeah, kinda different than anything I've written before and probably anything I'll ever write again. But I liked writing it and I hoped you liked reading it. Just to clear everything up, Patton was in third or fourth grade (idk) and just turning Nine as that ended. (I know I said that in the actual writing I just wanna make it all clear and no one reads ANs anyway so yeah) Virgil isn't related at all to Patton Roman or Logan (until the end of course) and he's thirteen. Obviously, Roman and Logan are married. I hope that didn't confuse anyone because I'm confusing myself.**_

 _ **I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading and please review,**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	3. Feel

_**Hey'all! This isn't on a 'posting day' because I have no schedule for this fic and I didn't want to forget I wrote this little dinky one-shot at school! sooo yeah. haha. I do generally try to stick with Tuesdays and Fridays though. Aaaaaaanyways. This chappie has some angst, a personal headcanon of mine that you'll see when you read it, and some hinted Logicality! 3 Enjoyyyy!**_

 **3 3 3**

 **Thomas**

"I just don't think that's a very good idea." Joan was saying, staring Thomas right in the eyes. "It's not your best. Y'know?"

"Why not?" Thomas's voice had underlying of irritation. They'd been arguing for the past ten minutes and gotten nowhere. "It makes sense doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, but it's not very interesting." Joan shrugged. "I've been saying this the whole time, Thomas, let's just keep brainstorming."

"Well, I like this idea," Thomas said, turning away from his best friend. "So deal with it." Joan's eyes widened slightly when they picked up on Thomas's tone.

"Dude, are you okay? We can take a break if you-"

"I don't need to take a break!" Thomas all but yelled, shoving them away. Joan stared at him. "I just need _you_ to stop!"

"Why are you angry?" Joan asked, completely shocked. "You… you never get angry!"

"Well surprise!" Thomas said bitterly, clenching his fists. He closed his eyes and turned, starting up the stairs.

"...Thomas?" Joan asked uncertainly.

"You're right. I need a break." Thomas said sharply, not turning back to look at them. "I'll be down later."

"Listen, I-"

"I said I'll be down later!"

 **Sides**

They stared at the screen, not quite sure what had just happened. Patton glanced sideways after a moment, seeing that Virgil and Roman were just as shocked as he was.

"They hate us." Virgil gasped, stumbling back in terror. "Joan hates us, they hate us now!"

"No, Virgil, calm down." Patton rushed to his side, taking him in a hug. "I'm sure Joan could never hate us, okay?"

"What was that, Patton?" Roman asked, voice soft, but obviously confused. "Why did Thomas get angry? You're his feelings! What did you do?"

"D-don't!" Virgil shoved between them. Patton chewed his lip uncertainly.

"That wasn't me, Roman," he confessed, wringing his hands. "I'm at the core of _most_ of Thomas's feelings… not all of them. I thought… well, to be honest, I always imagined you were at the core of his temper, but his hopes and dreams always took priority. That's why Thomas isn't an angry person, right?"

" _Me_?" Roman asked, eyes wide. "You thought that was me? I would never yell at Joan!"

"They hate us…" Virgil worried, staring out at where Thomas was staring. The ceiling of his bedroom. "Guys, Joan hates us! What are we going to do? We just left, what if they burn the house down or something and-"

"Slow down there, Tiger." Patton scolded. "You know Joan would never do something like that. They're probably as confused and worried as we are. They're Thomas's best friend."

"We yelled at them," Virgil said, clenching his fists worriedly. "We yelled at our best friend, oh my g-"

"Gravy," Patton whispered, Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"If it's not me, and it's no you, and it's obviously not Virgil," Roman said uncertainly, turning to look where Logan had been standing. He was gone. "That leaves… well… Logan." Silence met this statement.

"Th-that's crazy." Virgil finally muttered, glancing between the both of them. "He's _Logic_. Anger isn't logical at all!"

"I'll… be right back." Patton said, then sunk down to outside Logan's door. He knocked gently. "Lo? You in here?"

"Patton." Logan's voice was unusually curt. "Do you… do you need something?"

"Just.. wanted to check on ya…" Patton said, eyes narrowing. "You ran off after Thomas got upstairs."

Silence.

"Logan, can I come in?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in, kiddo, alright?" Patton gently eased open the door. Logan was standing in the middle of the room, facing away from Patton. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back, but Patton saw them trembling. "Logan?"

"I'm… fine." Logan said, tensing slightly at the falsehood. "Don't worry, Patton."

"Too late," Patton said, hurrying to his side. Logan lifted his head and glanced at him, Patton was somewhat shocked. His tie had been loosened and his hair was a mess, his eyes were red from crying. "L-Logan?"

"My apologies, Patton." Logan laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I usually have time to put myself together after a… after an episode."

"Episode…?" Patton asked. He had the feeling it wasn't the cartoon kind. Logan turned away, rubbing his eyes.

"Each of the sides is the core of at least one emotion." he finally said, almost like a robot. "Virgil is most obvious, he is anxiety. Roman is a bit vaguer but generally brings forth excitement and dedication. You, of course, are the core of most of Thomas's simple emotions. Happiness, Sadness, etc."

"But not anger," Patton said softly, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan sighed.

"There's a reason I prefer not to show emotion, Patton," Logan said, straightening his tie and running a hand through his hair again. "It makes most sense that I would manifest Thomas's temper. I am the best suited to… combat it. Logic and Anger don't cooperate, so by being logical, I can naturally keep most anger at bay. Not always."

"Oh, Logan, I didn't know!" Patton said, hugging Logan from behind. Logan stiffened, then sighed and melted into Patton's touch.

"Of course not." He said softly. "I didn't think it necessary to tell anyone." Patton kept his arms around Logan as he moved to face him. They were so close he could feel Logan's soft breath on his face and tried not to flush. They were so close he could see the bags under Logan's eyes and the exhaustion and pain in his gaze.

"Why don't you get to bed?" Patton asked softly, glancing away. "You're tired, kiddo. And while you're asleep, the subconscious will take care of the logic like it would if you were all good to go. Roman and Virgil and I can patch things up with Joan, you need sleep." Logan sighed but nodded.

"I suppose you're correct." he agreed. "Thank you, Patton."

"It was nothing," Patton said with a sweet smile. He started to Logan's door, brushing a kiss over his cheekbone as he did so. Logan stared after him as he left, then a small smile rose on the logical side face as he lifted a hand to the spot.

Anger wasn't the only emotion he could feel.

 **Thomas**

"Thomas?" Thomas glanced at the door to his bedroom. He felt awful, worse than he'd felt in a long time. "Thomas, are you okay?"

"I-" Thomas's voice caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say? He'd yelled at Joan. He'd yelled at his best friend, for _no reason_. He'd just _snapped_. Out of _nowhere_. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh," Joan said from outside the door, obviously not buying it. "Is it okay if I come in?" Thomas hesitated, then rubbed tears off his face and nodded even though they couldn't see him.

"Uh, I.. I guess so."

Joan stepped inside, obviously concerned, and Thomas immediately felt anxious. He stood up, trying to look anywhere but their face.

"Lo-look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-" Joan raised an eyebrow and Thomas groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm not upset, Thomas," Joan said, walking to stand by him. "I'm just worried, you don't get mad very often. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, I just snapped for no reason and you probably hate me now, and-"

"That's Virgil talking," Joan said, smiling slightly as they elbowed him. Thomas chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Come on, Thomas. Could I ever hate you?"

"...maybe?"

"The answer is no," Joan said, rolling their eyes. "We're best friends! If anything, I'm surprised I've only seen you mad a couple times. Everyone gets mad."

"Yeah, but-"

"You're overstressed," Joan said, smirking slightly. "Too much planning and writing. We'll take a break." Thomas sighed, letting a small smile cross his face.

"You're gonna make me take a break aren't you?"

"Yep."

 **3 3 3**

 _ **I couldn't help myself! So yeah, that's my headcanon. Logan is the core of all of Thomas's frustration. Thoughts? Opinions? Rude words that will make me cry to sleep? Go ahead and leave them in a review!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


End file.
